militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1782-1783 unrest in Bahrain
Bahrain | result = Zubaran-Kuwaiti victory * Naval attack by the Bushehri navy on Zubarah in 1782 fails * Civil war starts in Bahrain after the attack on Zubarah * Loyalists win the civil war, however, by this time the Zubarans had just entered the country * Zubarah gains control of Bahrain in 1783 | combatant1 = Bushehr Bahrain | combatant2 = Zubarah Kuwait | commander1 = Nasr Al-Madhkur (Fled to Bushehr) Madan Al-Jidhafsiانوار البدرين للشيخ علي بن حسن البلادي البحراني مات في الحرب (KIA) Sayed Majed Al-Jidhafsiعقد اللآل في تاريخ أوال (Unknown fate) | commander2 = Ahmad Al Khalifa | casualties1 = Unknown | casualties2 = Unknown }} Background After the fall of the Safavid dynasty, Bahrain went through a period of anarchy, dismay, and self-rule in villages which made the country vulnerable to foreign invasions. Utub forces often attacked the island during this phase which made the spiritual leader of Bahrain, Sheikh Mohammed ibn Abdullah Al Majed, use the Huwala to combat the Utubs' attacks. These attacks continued throughout the early 18th century until the Utubs launched a full-scale invasion of the island and established a government loyal to the Sultan of Muscat.http://www.jasblog.com/wp/?p=4452 The Utubs were defeated and expelled by the Huwala forces loyal to Bahrain's spiritual leader who established a government headed by Sheikh Jabara Al-Holi. The Persian Afsharids led by former Safavid general Nader Shah invaded the island in 1737 and deposed Sheikh Jabara. Persian rule continued for 46 more years, with brief interruptions, until the Utubs finally took over the island in 1783.http://www.jasblog.com/wp/?p=2900 Civil war and invasion Sayid Majed ibn Sayid Ahmad Al-Jidhafsi was Bahrain's vice governor and the headsman of Jidhafs who often clashed with his political nemesis, Ahmad ibn Muhammad Al-Biladi, the headsman of Bilad Al-Qadeem. This rivalry reached its climax when an argument between the Al Khalifas who came to the island of Sitra to buy some supplies and a merchant escalated into a shoot out which resulted in the deaths of a large number of Al Khalifas. Those who remained went back to Zubarah and told their clan about what happened which caused outrage between the Utubs, causing them to send a naval fleet to Sitra with the intention of avenging their kins' deaths. After a disproportionate number of Sitra inhabitants were killed as a result of the rampage, the Utubs returned to Zubarah.منتظم الدرين في أعيان الأحساء والقطيف والبحرينعقد اللآل في تاريخ أوال (كتاب) After Bahrain's governor, Nasr Al-Madhkoor, heard about the incident, he ordered a naval attack on Zubarah and sent a large number of warships filled with well-equipped soldiers to fulfill this mission. However, the Utubs' spies infiltrated Al-Madhkoor's circle of trust and as a result the Utubs crushed Al-Madhkoor's navy after plans of the attack reached them which resulted in a decisive Utub victory. Al-Madhkoor then headed to Iran to ask the troubled government, which was already suffering from its own internal issues, for help which did not come because of that country's bad conditions. Sayid Majed Al-Jidhafsi, who was taking over Al-Madhkoor's place while he was gone, asked the Al Khalifas to invade Bahrain and promised them help and victory. This action proved to be a critical mistake and a civil war between the loyalist forces led by Sayid Majid Al-Jidhafsi and Madan Al-Jidhafsi, the Iranian governor's vizier and the rebels led by Ahmad Al-Biladi ensued as a result. The loyalists ultimately won the civil war.ممن ترجم له كذلك، العلامة أحمد بن زين الدين الأحسائي في كتابه (جوامع الكلم) وقد ترجم له أيضا الشيخ علي بن الشيخ حسن البلادي البحراني (1274هـ - 1340هـ) في كتابه (أنوار البدرين). However, by this time, the Al Khalifas and other Utubs had just entered entered the country, killed the vizier and successfully captured the islands of Bahrain from Nasr Al-Madhkur. The Al Khalifa family has ruled Bahrain ever since. The invasion was led by Ahmed bin Muhammad Al Khalifa, leading to him being named Ahmed Al Fateh ("Ahmed the Conqueror"). The Al Khalifa were supported by a naval fleet from Kuwait and several Bedouin clans based in Zubara in its invasion of Bahrain. These clans included Al Mannai, Al Jalahima, Al Bin Ali, Al Bu Romaih, Al Hajri, Al Muhannadi, Al Nuaim, Al Buainain, Al Bukuwarah, Al Aazmi, and Al Thawawida. See also * Abdullah II Al-Sabah * Tomb of the Unknown Soldier * Bani Utbah * Utub * List of Sunni Muslim dynasties * Hashemite * Anizzah References Category:Conflicts in 1783 Category:History of Bahrain * Category:Invasions Al Khalifa invasion